The Train Ride
by Spaice
Summary: Karin is really bugging Team Hebi into letting her have a train ride. Eventually, they relent but they for get their ticket and money! What will SUigetsu do? What's Karin got up her sleeve?


**A random SuiKa/Team Hebi I decided to write on the train home one day... Random one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**---**

"Aww. Come on please. Sasuke-kun? Suigetsu? Juugo?" her three team-mates looked at Karin pitifully. Every day since they had been here she had wanted a train ride. "Come on! Can't we have a break from assassinating weird people for just one day and relax?" They all knew that if they let her, she would end up making them have a whole week off their work.

"Oh alright!" Sasuke relented, getting rather fed up of her baby pouts.

"Yay!" Suigetsu decided it was a good thing. He didn't think he could cope with her pleading much longer either. True to their word, Team Hebi packed themselves a picnic (don't ask...), some spare kunai knives and just a couple of bottles of water in Suigetsu's case. At one minute past eleven in the morning, they started the walk to the railway station. None of them had been on a train much so to all of them it was quite an interesting prospect (all of them except Karin would try to hide it though) Suigetsu was particularly fascinated by the smoke that was pouring from the funnel (it was a steam engine...) but he tried to hide it by saying it was 'a waste of steam' it didn't work. No-one was fooled except Karin because she was fascinated so much that she was examining literally ever last corner of it. Sasuke, however, was pondering whether it would move or if he would have to kill it. Before he had the chance, it started to steam out of the station. Juugo sat with his eyes closed in a silent meditation.

"You guys," he said after opening his eyes, "you do realise that we didn't buy a ticket." Sasuke drew a kunai from the picnic hamper.

"We'll _make_ him give us some tickets."

"Why didn't we bring any money??" Suigetsu pleaded to no-one in particular. "I know!" He had just come up with a ''. "I'll make some money out of water!" The others stared blankly at him.

"Won't he realise?" Karin stated the obvious.

"No! Because it'll be just like cloning except that we don't have any... Oh never mind! I know _roughly _what it looks like..." he trailed off.

"Oh well... I guess it's the only plan we have." Juugo stated calmly. Sasuke tightened his grip on the kunai he was clutching, not liking the fact that _his _plan was being ignored.

"I'll make a five pound note and enough coins to make up another five pounds!" Sasuke sighed and unwillingly put the kunai back in the hamper, most probably stabbing a few sandwiches in doing so, evidently giving up on his plan.

"Oh alright. Hurry up and make them before the guard comes." He said. Suigetsu did a few handsigns and soon there was a puddle on the table. It didn't wobble about with the momentum of the train. Suigetsu shaped it into a note and a 2 pound coin, a 1 pound coin, 3 50p coins, 1 20p coin, 2 10p coins and 2 5p coins, burning the images onto them as he went. Not long after he'd finished, the guard came along.

"Four return tickets to... Umm... To wherever this train goes..." Suigetsu said.

"That'll be £9.99 please." The guard said. Suigetsu handed him his £10 made out of water and the guard gave him eight tickets and 1p change. "Wahoo! I'm rich! I'm rich!" Suigetsu shouted excitedly. The guard looked at him strangely and hurried off to find the next person, thinking something along the lines of 'No. You're not rich. You just gave me £10 for 1p and you think you're rich?'

"Can we share your 1p?" Karin asked.

"No. My idea, my money. Besides, there isn't a quarter penny in our current currency." Karin pouted.

"Can _I_ share it then?" she asked. Suigetsu grinned slyly.

"Not unless you want to marry me!" Karin spluttered.

"Eurgh! No way!"

"Fine. No money for you then!" Karin sighed in defeat. She _hated _the way Suigetsu always managed to manipulate everyone else's words to his advantage. Suigetsu put his arms behind his head, laid back and closed his eyes, keeping one of them just a crack open so you could see a sliver of violet. He wanted to see Karin's reaction. She was still seething but there was something there that was a trace of laughter. Why would she be laughing? He wondered.

"Suigetsu! Look at the coin!" she spluttered. He did so.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" he questioned, exceedingly puzzled. After examining the coin a bit more, he realised what was funny. It seemed to have some sort of wrapping to it. Taking it off, he found it was just chocolate. Rather put out, Suigetsu asked, "Did he see through my trick? How??" He ate it anyway. "Are the tickets real?" he added.

"Yep." Karin answered after inspecting them.

"Good. That's all that matters." Sasuke replied, relieved. Suigetsu didn't agree.

"But what about my money? I'm just as poor as I was when I started out now!" Juugo, being the sensible one, said,

"But if he saw through it, why give us effectively free tickets?"

"They're not free! I wasted chakra on those!" Suigetsu argued.

"But why would he care about that?" Juugo retorted.

From inside the ticket office part, peals of laughter came, first from a deep voice, then a more high pitched one, that of a girl. From none other than Karin.

**Let me explain**

Yes, she had been planning it all along. Right from the beginning when she had _forgotten_ the money. From then it was simple. She had formed a clone of herself, to tag along with Team Hebi, being the eyes and ears of the operation. She had also ensured that she had taken a bag of varied chocolate coins with her. Her clone had informed her of Suigetsu's plan of how to get a ticket without money. She also told her when to start collecting tickets, so she would appear as if on cue. She had _borrowed_ some tickets from the real guard. Armed with a chocolate 1p piece and eight adult tickets, she had proceeded to seem taken in by their trick, when in reality she wasn't fooled. She had taken his water money and in return, given him a chocolate coin. A little while later, she had told her clone to laugh at Suigetsu about the fake coin and give him hints. Then all she had to do was pretend the clone needed the toilet or something and swap places with it. She chuckled. It was all too easy to fool Suigetsu! Suigetsu was still puzzled and never did work out that his moment of richness was snatched away by a trick.

**---**

**Well that was fun to write! Sorry if not all the facts about the steam trains are right but oh well... Please review!!! And take a look at my other fanfics, The Past is a Terrible Thing-SuiKa, The Interrogationary Cheese Knife-SuiKa, She's Changed-SasuSaku, Most Definitely-SasuSaku, When We First Met-SasuSaku and drop a review by those too!**


End file.
